


Third Party Supervision 爱到为你抢银行 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 开罪人工智能固然不智，但Reese以亲身经历证明，赢得了人工智能的好感[i][b]同样糟糕[/b][/i]。





	Third Party Supervision 爱到为你抢银行 (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Party Supervision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995541) by [ItsClydeBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/pseuds/ItsClydeBitches). 



> *Reese & 机器；Reese & Finch  
> *Gen向  
> *设定在第二季初  
> *甜甜甜甜甜甜甜  
> *哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> *人世艰难，冬夜苦寒，大结局狠如刀，不如读此一笑  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

变化是从Finch被绑架一事后开始的，尽管跟绑架这事本身毫无干系。  
   
噢，他们已经捉住Root并将她关了禁闭。Reese和Finch业已对发生的事情作了沟通——当然是以双双患有情感性障碍导致交流艰难如便秘的两个人的沟通能力为限——但现在Reese关心的不是受害人的心灵创伤或者神经兮兮的女凶手，而是他刚刚看到的、自己银行账户里的数目。  
   
“是嫌少？” Finch问。实话实说，他很吃惊，考虑到Reese素来对薪水漠不关心。“如果你愿意，我很乐意给你更多。”  
   
“现在的问题不在于少，在于[i][b]多[/b][/i]，Finch。”  
   
Reese啪地亮出手机和屏幕上的银行APP……  
   
……在1之后，跟了足足九个零。[color=Silver]（*九个零，十亿美元，(⊙o⊙)）[/color]  
   
尽管诡异的事情当前，但Reese真心希望自己录下了Finch刚刚那个双眼圆睁的表情。  
   
“噢天哪。”Finch喃喃道。  
   
[hr]  
   
最开始没出九个零这么夸张的幺蛾子，而是些微不足道的细节。但自火车站救回Finch之后，Reese每一天都能留意到越来越多的……怪事。比如，他邮箱里的垃圾邮件在每一个早上被抢先一步删除得干干净净一封不留——他有足足六个电子邮箱呢。比如，一旦他走进酒吧，电视机总是即刻切换到新闻播报，谁按遥控器都不灵，于是一群没有足球赛可看的大老爷们气得吵吵嚷嚷。灯光总是随他心意调整变亮或者变暗。空调温度也一样，根据他的需求调高或走低。Reese曾经开车开了[i][b]整整一小时[/b][/i]，期间一个红灯都没遇到，最后是他主动狠狠一脚踩到刹车上让车靠边停下，然后把头探出车窗怒视着离他最近的摄像头。  
   
“……你这是在[i][b]干什么[/b][/i]？很有趣么？”  
   
小小的红灯一闪一闪，没有回答，但看上去偏有满满一股子得意劲儿。  
   
[hr]  
   
“它从每一个网银户头里划了两美元，算了汇率，作了兑换，而且把划款伪装成系统出错的后果——” Finch的双手在键盘上飞舞，语气既惊恐又敬畏。“你到底跟它[i][b]说了[/b][/i]什么？”  
   
Reese面无表情地目视前方。Finch的疑问让他想起一件事，也就是昨天，他独自一人在公寓里，若干个月来头一回能够放纵自己享受享受那些朗朗上口的流行歌曲（能够挤进流行榜单前40名，它们[i][b]当然[/b][/i]朗朗上口了，对不对？）要命的地方在于，Reese可能情不自禁地跟着哼了一会儿。  
   
他哼唱的最后一段很可能是McCoy的《亿万富翁》。[color=Silver]（*该曲荣获2011年美国版权协会流行音乐奖颁发的“最佳表现歌曲”奖项，最后一句即是“我想当个亿万富翁，想得要命”）[/color]  
   
可能……是歌词里那句“我想当个亿万富翁”坏了事。  
   
他看了一眼Finch的整齐西装和图书馆角落架子上放的唱片。要是把惹出这么大事的小小真相说出来未免有点可怕。  
   
“机器对事情的理解过分拘泥于字面意义，Finch。”他只是叹了口气，回答，“赶紧把钱还回去就结了。”  
   
[hr]  
   
“喂，” Carter把手机紧紧贴到耳边。她站起身，走到警局人少清净的角落。“John？”  
   
电话那头一片沉默，这个事实本身足以令她脊梁骨一寒。Reese向来单刀直入，绝不废话。他是不是受伤了？伤重到连话都说不出来了？Carter已经一堆问题涌到嘴边，即将提心吊胆地问出来，但在这个时刻，Reese终于开了口。  
   
“你打电话找我？”  
   
Carter困惑地眨眨眼。“什么？是[i][b]你[/b][/i]打给我的。”  
   
“……不是我。”  
   
Carter可以轻易想象出Reese此刻的表情：眉头紧锁，眼睛眯成一线。“[i][b]就是[/b][/i]你，John。”  
   
“不是我，我只是[i][b]打算[/b][/i]给——”Reese猛地切断这句话。当然了，Carter没可能知道他的裤子后兜里塞了一张小小的备忘便笺；同样，她不可能像Reese现在这样注意到他右手边笔记本电脑的位置正好能够看到那张便笺和上面写的那句“给Carter打电话”。  
   
“John？”  
   
Carter现在只能听到线路那头恶狠狠咬牙的声音。“没什么，” Reese回答，“抱歉，但是我……先挂了。我得去和某些黑科技算笔账。”  
   
Carter当机立断地决定不管Reese说的鬼话是什么意思她都没兴趣知道。  
   
“……随你怎么说，John。”  
   
[hr]  
   
“太神奇了。向你保证：我的感叹出自彻头彻尾的惊讶和赞叹。从实质上说你黑进了机器，Reese先生，尽管你更多的是借助情感的影响而非发挥任何真正的编程能力。我并未意识到还有此可能性存在。我本以为我已经清除了机器对个体的特别关注，在它向我引荐了——唔，这个……还是不提了。我想说的是，你和机器发展出了一种私人的羁绊，一种[i][b]没理由[/b][/i]存在的羁绊。我能够理解你凭借一己之力创设了一道后门并利用我的管理员身份要求机器提供特定信息作为协助，但这件事本应在我得救之后画上句号。然而事实上并没有。机器好像从此对你[i][b]着迷[/b][/i]——”  
   
“Finch。”  
   
“……当然了，” Finch短暂地停顿了一下，整张椅子转过来，抬眼看着Reese，“至少你得承认……我的机器对你[i][b]确实[/b][/i]抱有好感。”  
   
Reese皮笑肉不笑。“它和你都有。”  
   
“噢，你的自我感觉过分良好，Reese先生。”  
   
[hr]  
   
“我给你准备了一份厚礼，Lionel。”  
   
“我可不想要，哼。”  
   
Fusco一脸嫌弃地接手了昏迷不醒的坏蛋，恶狠狠一把将他塞到警车后座上。虽然大腹便便，被人，被Reese，时不时笑话，但Fusco的肥肉下肌肉还是不少的，Reese本人亦多次因此受惠。  
   
能轻松地把黑帮大佬们扔来推去，活像他们是一袋袋土豆……Reese赞许地点点头。  
   
当然，是挑Fusco转过脸看不到的时候。  
   
“我宁可要那个当礼物。”Fusco开玩笑地指指路边。Reese顺着看过去，视线落在黑帮大佬的敞篷车上，红艳艳的颜色，保养得铮铮亮，绝对是Fusco会中意的那种花哨玩意儿。  
   
Reese对自己的资产是顶顶好的，他只是不擅长把自己的关怀表现出来而已。  
   
所以他什么都没对Fusco说，而是冲着自己的手机，问：“听到没？能搞定？”  
   
“你跟谁叨叨叨呢，神奇小子？”  
   
“没谁。”  
   
一天之后，警局记录称逮捕过程中并未查获那辆车。而且，车辆登记无声无息地改到了Fusco名下。钥匙则在周三通过快递送达。  
   
如果机器要跟他玩这个许愿游戏，Reese至少可以确保从中受益的是他的朋友。  
   
[hr]  
   
Finch眼睛里的神气满满都在说“我的办法比你绞尽脑汁能想出来的还多十个，Reese先生。你得好好努力了”。他在分流Reese银行账户的过程中停下手，沉思着咬住下唇。  
   
“你知道吧，”他说，“如果这世界上有一件事我绝不怀疑，那就是机器掩盖自己痕迹的能力。另外，我也诚挚地相信，即便是经济状况最为窘迫的公民也不短少区区两美元，而你绝对是有资格获得……”  
   
Reese一只手拍向Finch的肩膀。“不。”  
   
“好吧。”Finch微微挑了下唇角，表情接近一个微笑。  
   
Finch设法让户头上的绝大多数零消失无踪，然后他们回归正常工作。  
   
[hr]  
   
当天的晚些时候，Reese收到一条短信。发件人并非他的任何联系人，也并非Finch的某个化名，那么就只剩唯一一个可能。Reese睨了一眼最近的电子设备。  
   
“最好是个新号码，不是什么别的花头。”他喃喃地说。  
   
结果不是号码——事实上，号码总是通过公用电话吐出来——而是一段视频供Reese观看。Reese站在大街上点开播放。  
   
屏幕上出现的是他的背影和Finch的面部特写。这是一段循环播放的高清视频，视频里是双眼瞪得圆圆的Finch；它完美捕捉了Finch看到Reese银行账户余额时的表情。  
   
Reese没办法压住自己的轻笑。多么完美的勒索资料啊。  
   
……又或者，这是一点点小确幸，风刀霜剑的艰难日子里的小确幸。  
   
Reese微笑着，面朝摄像头。“谢谢你给我这个。”说完，他继续举步前行。  
   
摄像头追随着他的身影。

——完结——  
 


End file.
